


Mom[E]nts of Trust

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Series: 2B/6O stuff [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B still has trouble coping, Established Relationship, F/F, I mean MAJOR spoilers, Spoilers, all in all I regret nothing, lots of 2B/6O, not the kind you can gloss over, pretty sure that Android depression/self-harm is a thing now, well mostly just Android depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: 2B suffers another nightmare while resting at the Resistance Camp. She finally decides to open up to 6O.





	Mom[E]nts of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm terrible at coming up with titles but I tried my best .-. 
> 
> Anyway this is a kind of sequel to Moments of S[O]lace wherein 2B finally opens up about her nightmares and 6O recalls a memory from earlier in their relationship. Tossed in some more fluff cause these two deserve it and they make such an adorable couple :)
> 
> Be sure to leave a review telling me what you think :)
> 
> (ps: I'm taking requests cause I wanna write some more of our favorite rare pair)

A loud gasp bordering on a scream tore its way out of 2B’s throat as she was jolted awake. The B Model nearly throwing off the old and weathered, itchy, blanket as she quickly sat up. Her crystal blue eyes scanning the grey walls of the room she and 9S slept it in. Slowly, her heavy breathing began to level out. Realization of where she was, the difference between reality and a dream, now clicking into place.

 

_I’m…in the Resistance camp…_

 

2B thought as relief flooded her system, only to be cut short when the quiet whispering of fabric reached her ears. A quick glance to her left confirmed her suspicion. She released a quiet breath. 9S was still asleep.

 

_Gods, He could sleep through a Goliath attack…_

 

It was then that she remembered her nightmare. The Bunker, The Logic Virus……6O. She curled up into a ball while hugging her knees close to her chest. As if doing so would shield herself from her demons. Deep down she knew that 6O was right. Their conversation months ago echoing within her mind. The nightmares were getting worse. 2B tried to assure the bubbly Operator that it was fine. That the nightmares would eventually pass. They didn’t.

 

“ _2B…_ ”

 

Was this some form of sick punishment? A barely constrained sob escaped the white-haired Android. Another crack, long and jagged, tearing its way across her resolve. She couldn’t take this anymore. The iron burden she carried was beginning to crush her. No longer did she calmly press ever onward. A silent sentinel weathering an endless storm. Years of living a double life, quietly executing those who discovered too much, while masquerading as a B unit have thoroughly worn away her hard shell. Much like a stone in a river. With each passing year, a little more is worn away.

 

“ _Please, talk to me 2B_ ”

 

_I’m fine._

 

“ _Why do you keep it all inside? I can tell that you’re hurting, 2B._ ”

 

_You’re wrong…_

 

“ _I want to help but you keep pushing me away_ ”

 

_I’m fine…_

 

“ _I’m always here for you, never forget that._ ”

 

_I know..._

Each time 6O spoke, 2B knew that she was silently pleading. Her immediate shut down each time 6O tried to approach her about the nightmares hurt the Operator more than she let on. Each failed attempt having a more obvious effect than the last. The sudden shift in her demeanor, the hesitation before she touched the Battler, her eyes. 2B could see a wave of turmoil in the once bright green eyes she fell in love with. She could get lost in the emerald orbs that always shone with curiosity and excitement whenever she immediately contacted her after receiving another image of a flower she found. But now it killed her every time she saw those beautiful emerald orbs. Despite the Operators attempts, 2B saw that flicker when they saw each other. The subtle shift from her usual upbeat attitude to a faint hint of sadness, quickly covered just so she wouldn’t worry. 2B knew, she still worried.

 

****

 

The steady clacking of 2B’s high heels against metal was the only sound made as she walked down the winding hallway of the Bunker. Ignoring the hushed whispers of the Operators and other YoRHa Units who were off duty. After so long, she was used to it. Such things no longer bothering her. It had been two weeks since her return from her deployment at the Resistance Camp. She had intended on talking to 6O the moment she stepped off the transporter.

Because of course the Commander would have other plans. And of _course,_ 9S had questions.

Luckily, the Scanner was given the mission instead of her. Now she was stuck on the Bunker. An order she didn’t particularly mind. But by the time the debrief was over, she was too drained to walk all the way to her room. All she could think about by the time she arrived at 6O's quarters was just sitting on the Operators bed. Curled up with its owner while said owner talked about the latest craze that had taken the other Operators by storm. Her excited ramblings about something called ‘horoscopes’ easily distracted the broken Android and would slowly lull her into Rest Mode. A particular fact that 6O didn't mind in the slightest. Finding 2B had slipped into Rest Mode during her various stories often made her smile. Knowing that she had help 2B again, albeit, in a small way. 

Before the Battler even realized, she was standing outside a familiar white metal door. The blocky lettering ‘6O’ painted above a control panel on its immediate right. Already she could tell that the panel was wirelessly interacting with her brain. A quick scan to determine if she had permission to enter. Moments later the door slid open with a quite hiss of air. Revealing a vastly contradicting myriad of colors. As if the room was another world entirely compared to the dull grey palette of the Bunker.

 

_She’s been.....decorating._

 

Was 2B’s only thought. However, saying that the bubbly Operator had been decorating was an extreme understatement. In fact, it would be downright criminal to simply say that 6O had been ‘decorating’. Somehow, most likely the culprit being Jackass, 6O had acquired colored paper and various other items of not so questionable origin and had set to work. Neatly cut and folded figurines, of which 2B assumed were animals, decorated 6O’s workstation. To its immediate right on the wall were pictures of various locations, some that 2B recognized, precisely placed in such a way so as to avoid being caught in frame when someone video called her. On 6O’s bed the Battler was thoroughly surprised to find various colored pillows. Not only that, the blanket had been switched with a quilted blanket. The needlework obviously done by that of an amateur but all together it seemed very much like…6O, if 2B had to describe it.

 

“2B!”

 

The surprised gasp quickly drew 2B's attention to her right. Before she could identify the culprit, 2B was already being dragged inside the colorful room. A certain Operator already crushing the Battler in a tight hug with strength betraying the specs of any normal Operator. Emphasis on normal.

 

“I’m so happy to see you! Is everything ok?”

 

6O asked as she hugged 2B a bit tighter. 6O had stepped out to go speak with 12O, a new Operator, about her concerns with some of the data that 12O had filed away. 2B coming to visit was certainly not what she had expected upon her return. 6O's exuberant smile slowly faded. It was quiet at first. She felt 2B begin to slowly shake as quiet sobs began to escape the B unit. 6O's eyes widened as she witnessed the tears stream down her cheeks. The sight alone tugged at the Operators heart. She reached up to gently pull down 2B’s Combat Visor. Capturing her lips in a soft kiss as the fabric fell away. A multitude of emotions were felt in the kiss. Pain, loneliness, anguish, a far cry from the many many other times they shared an intimate moment. Even before 2B’s return to the bunker, 6O knew that something was bothering the normally stoic Android. It was almost immediate even. When it came to 2B, the Battler had a hard time hiding anything from 6O. Something that was to be expected. Operators were nothing if not observant. Not only tasked with feeding intel to their assigned units, they were also tasked with monitoring their unit for any abnormalities and address them accordingly. “Hey…” 6O said gently after they finally parted. Emerald green eyes searching Crystal blue. Seemingly peering into the bottomless depths of 2B’s soul, “What’s wrong?”

That one single question was what pushed 2B over the edge. The tears flowed freely as 6O carefully guided the Android over to her colorful bed. Whispered words meant to soothe and calm 2B seemingly doing little to live up to their intended purpose. It was only when 6O pulled her into a warm embrace, one hand threading through white hair while the other moved in soothing circles along her back, that 2B heard it. Quiet humming that quickly rose in volume. No matter the problem that plagued her, 6O seemed to know the exact remedy needed. A sweet scent drifted over her senses. It wasn’t the normal rose perfume that her Operator so generously used.

 

_Cinnamon… she remembered… oh Gods, I don’t deserve her. She deserves so much better than me._

 

At first 2B had distanced herself from the idea of exploring the novelty of Human foods. Quickly dismissing any invitation; claiming that Androids had no need for such trivialities. Resources better used for their creators. Of course, that notion was quickly forgotten when 6O discovered a recipe for cinnamon cookies. Her discovery quickly took the Bunker by storm. The Commander included. It wasn’t the cookies, no, it was the concept of applying cinnamon to goods that went better with cinnamon rather than the poor imitations, at least by some Operators standards, of spices that YoRHa had attempted to replicate. Subsequently, it didn’t take long for 2B to cave under 6O’s relentless pestering. The Operator practically latched herself to 2B’s arm and begged her to try the many baked goods she had created. Ultimately, it was 6O’s feigned devastation that 2B refused which became her downfall.

The warmth she felt as she took her first sip of the concoction that 6O called ‘Cinnamon Tea’ caused the inquisitive spirit within her to stir. Pleased with the hearty offering it was presented. The pleasant memory was enough for 2B to gather some semblance of her composure. Her hands clenching the soft black fabric of 6O’s uniform tightly while she buried her head into 6O's chest. Attempting to explain her breakdown. 2B's attempts continuously ended in failure. Either by cutting herself or trailing off when she caught a glimpse of 6O's wide emerald eyes. Ever full of patience and understanding. Fear would consume 2B. Fear that 6O would finally leave. Request a transfer to a new Unit and never speak to her again.

 

“I-I’m ready to talk about it…the nightmares”

 

6O only hummed in response. Acknowledging that she was ready to listen, ever attentive to the person she cared for the most above all others. Even YoRHa and the Council of Humanity. Such as it was, deep down, Operator 6O cared little for those whom she rarely worked with. Choosing only to observe 2B and assist 21O or 9S whenever they requested aid. Of course, she considered both her friends. But the bond of an Operator and their Assigned Unit was a precious, special, thing. It was an Operators duty to ensure the survival of their Assigned Unit. No matter the cost.

It was quiet. The silence only disturbed by the sound of fellow Androids undergoing their various tasks when they passed by 6O’s room. She felt her uniform shift lightly from 2B’s repeated clenching of her fists and her trembling. It hurt 6O to see the person she cared for the most in such a state. The frustration that she could do nothing more than hold her and listen nigh unbearable. "You can tell me, 2B. Let me help you." She whispered softly. Tightening her hold on the Battler. 2B took a long, shaky, breath. Mustering her courage. A moment passed before 2B spoke. Everything laid bare before her Operator. Every single nightmare in the past few weeks described in vivid detail. The Bunker attacked by a Logic Virus, it’s inhabitants rampaging through the halls, 6O’s broken ramblings about the Desert Flower sent to her over the intercom. Every single one ending with 2B killing her before the Bunker exploded. Quiet tears rolled down 6O's cheeks as she hugged 2B tighter. Resting her head atop 2B's without pausing in threading her fingers through hair she could still run through without interruption. Trying her hardest to be strong for the both of them. What could she say in a time like this? What could anyone say? That it was ok, that it was all just a bad dream? That nothing like that would ever happen?

6O knew all too well that at any moment they could be infected with a logic virus. Their mind twisted and warped beyond recognition. Attacking anything that they once called their friend without pause. A harsh reality they simply had to live with. She could recall every single moment when she had to pass on the message that she had to execute an Android who had fallen prey to the Logic Virus. All 30 of them. Often, she would contemplate muting the sound on her console. To spare herself from hearing the warped screams of the poor infected soul. A contemplation she quickly dismissed with a shake of the head. Forcing herself to endure it with 2B so that she wouldn’t be alone. Hypocrisy that wasn’t lost on her. She was safe, thousands of miles away in the Bunker while 2B was down there, curled up in a ball screaming. Another person she had to kill. In the farthest corners of 6O’s mind, she recalled when she realized just how soft 2B was underneath that cold hard exterior…

 

_“-nd 8O totally has it in for me, 2B! Yesterday she told the Commander that I was late getting back from my break-which I wasn’t-and that I should be reprimanded! Like, come on! I thought we were friends!”_

 

_6O wailed as she dissolved into another fit of sobs. Rambling on about another Operator that had been incredibly rude to her. She was curled up on her chair in her room, the screen on the console displaying an image of a very concerned 2B. Her wide, crystal blue, eyes shown with curiosity. Combat Visor long discarded. It was rare for 2B to hear about such altercations amongst the Operators. To her understanding, the Operators kept to themselves save for their assigned units. This was certainly the first she had heard about them having such resentment towards each other. At least towards 6O, that is. The faint sound of disturbed rubble reached 2B's ears. Prompting the Battler to survey the ruins behind her. Eyes quickly flicking left and right, surveying the potential ambush spots she located before calling 6O. Technically she was supposed to be on patrol, but 20B had offered to cover her patrol in return for a couple thousand G. A sum she readily paid when she received a message from a very distraught 6O that she wanted to talk._

 

_“Hey! Were you even listening?”_

 

_2B’s head whipped around to look at the floating screen, eyes wide. It appeared that 6O had looked up when she was met with silence. Her eyes red and puffy, irritated from the bout of recent crying. The Operators face was crestfallen. An image that 2B didn’t appreciate one bit and one she couldn’t allow to continue its existence if she had any say._

_It upset 6O when she saw that 2B’s attention was elsewhere. But it was almost amusing to be witness to 2B’s wide eyed, deer in headlights, expression after she spoke up. Almost. Her sadness was short lived when she caught the telltale signs that 2B wanted to say something. 2B shifted a fraction of an inch and bit her lower lip. Not enough to register pain but enough sensation to register that she did. Subtle signs that only an Operators attentive gaze could pick up. Signs that attested to the unique nature of a B unit. In some regards, each B unit was almost identical on the surface. The only difference in large part being their choice of weapons, apparel, and personality type;_ _However, for all their similarities, each B unit had their own quirks. Long years of serving in the field allowing them to develop. A small rebellion against the stoic Commander they so rarely saw._

_2B was never good with words. That was something 6O knew all too well. Something more she loved in equal measure. Another quirk of all B units. Firm believers in action speaks louder than words. A testament to the Battlers next move. She appeared to be shifting to retrieve something out of view. Reappearing moments later, lightly biting her lip._

 

_“I found something while on patrol. When I saw it, I couldn’t… well-”_

 

_She cut herself off and looked away. A faint blushing dusting her cheeks before she held the object up for Pod’s discreet camera to see. A loud gasp reached 2B’s ears as she realized just what 2B was holding. Despite having been picked, the Lunar Tear still held its radiant glow._

 

_“Oh 2B, its beautiful…”_

 

_“Not as beautiful as you are.” 2B had wanted to say, but she couldn’t bring herself to form the words. 6O brought her hand to her mouth as she marveled at the delicate flower._

It was that moment that served to affirm to 6O that 2B had a truly soft side. A side that she only allowed to show itself when they were alone. A side she wished she could see more. They remained together for a while. 2B’s trembling and quiet sobs slowly giving way to leveled breathing. 6O’s hums easing the android into a peaceful Rest Mode. Chest slowly rising and falling while her iron grip on the Operators uniform relaxed.

 

‘ _Why do you keep this all inside? Why torment yourself like this?’_

 

6O wanted to ask as she laid back on the bed. Pulling 2B with her. Allowing her legs to stretch and relief to flood her system. All of which doing little to ease her thoughts. After quickly casting her veil and gloves to the floor, the Operator planted a soft kiss on the white haired Androids head before settling back down. Examining her calm features. She seemed so peaceful while in Rest Mode, serene even. A small reprieve from the trouble of the world. 6O had long lost count of how many times she simply laid beside 2B and watched her sleep. A smile tugged at 6O’s lips when the Battler shifted. Instinctively moving closer to her Operator.

 

For once, no nightmares plagued her. A welcome change in a harsh unforgiving world.


End file.
